Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information device that communicates with an external device.
Background Information
Information devices that communicate with an external device have been conventionally known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-288290 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
The Patent Literature 1 discloses an information device that communicates with a content distribution server for distributing streaming content or other such data. This information device is configured to receive (download) streaming content or other such data from the content distribution server.
In general, with an information device such as that discussed in the Patent Literature 1, an OS (operating system) as software for managing the overall system or a plurality of application programs (hereinafter referred to simply as “applications”) are installed.